


Busted knees and new friends

by dont_hate_me01



Series: HC Bingo Round 10 [2]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, H/C Bingo Round 10, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kid Clay Spenser, Whump Clay Spenser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: A background story on how Eric and Clay might have met for the first time twenty-years ago.





	Busted knees and new friends

**Author's Note:**

> **AN 1:** Finally got around in doing fics for HC bingo challenge. The first prompt I chose was backrubs.  
**AN 2:** The only person who sees my ramblings before she puts order to them is, [jesco0307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesco0307). Thank you from the bottom of my heart!

**Busted knees and new friends**

**Joint Expeditionary Base-Little Creek**

**March 2017**

“You all right, Eric?” Captain Harrington inquired as he walked past his second in command’s office and saw the man staring into nothingness.

“Eric?” he asked again as the man in the chair remained silent.

“Sir?” Eric looked up.

“Everything all right?” Harrington leaned with his hip against the door frame.

“Yeah, thank you, Sir.”

“You don’t sound very sure.” Harrington walked into the office. “What’s going on?”

Eric sighed and held up a file. “New Green Team candidates.”

Harrington groaned. “Are they that bad?”

Eric laughed. “No, Sir. It’s a good group this time around.”

“But?” He sat down in the only visitor’s chair.

Eric’s shoulders sagged as he past the file to his commanding officer. “Sixth name on the list.”

Harrington frowned as he took the file and read the name. He lowered it without a word. “You sure it’s him?”

Eric nodded. “Master Chief Seaver was the one who alerted me. He did BUDs six years ago. Did two tours in Afghanistan, even co-lead the team. Raving reviews from all his instructors, his peers and commanding officers.”

“And now he wants to be a DEVGRU operator.”

“Seems like it.”

“Following in his father’s footsteps.” Harrington came to his feet.

“I don’t think so. I don’t think he’ll ever want to follow in his father’s footsteps.”

“Then what is he doing here?” Harrington inquired.

“The way I remember that young boy, he’s here to be better than his old man.” Eric smiled. “And he will be. Of that I’m sure.”

Harrington cocked his head. “And between you and Seaver, you’re going to get him on Bravo team.” It didn’t cross either man’s mind that the young man in question would not get through the grueling Green team training of eight months.

Eric grinned. “Now, Captain, you know as well as I do, Master Chief Hayes does not get influenced by anyone.”

Harrington snorted. “But he always listens to his 2IC, and I know for a fact that you and Perry have a good relationship.”

Eric merely smiled as he leaned back in his chair. “I have good relationships with everyone in the teams, Sir.”

Harrington returned the smile. “Remember to go home to your wife if you’re done plotting, Eric.”

“I will, Sir. Still need to complete a few reports and then I’ll be on my way.”

“Good night, Eric.”

“Good night, Captain.”

Eric looked on as his superior left. He glanced down and stared at the document in front of him again. “Clay Spenser.” He leaned back in his chair and remembered the first time he met the six-year old boy. It was also the time he met his wife. All that happened twenty years ago.

**o0o -- HC Bingo Round 10 -- o0o**

**Joint Expeditionary Base-Little Creek**

**November 1997**

If looks could kill, Senior Chief Spenser would’ve been a heap of ashes. Instead, the cocky bastard stood there with his arms folded across his chest as if he had no care in the world, as if it didn’t matter that his six-year old son currently sat on the ground trying hard not to sob.

It was true what the teams said, Ash Spenser was a heartless bastard. Unless he could gain something for himself, he really didn’t care about anyone else. Unfortunately, that included his only son.

“Get up, Clay, you’re making a scene.” Ash tapped his foot impatiently.

“Yes, sir.” The boy hiccupped as he heaved himself up from the ground. He wiped his face with the back of his hand and then came to attention. He managed to stare straight ahead.

“What lesson did you learn here?” Ash’s voice was clipped.

“To make sure my laces are properly tied, Sir.”

“And why wasn’t it?”

The little boy lowered his head. “I thought they were, Sir.”

“You thought?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“How many times have I told you, Clay, you don’t think. You’re incapable of thinking. You make sure. If you don’t make sure, you make mistakes. Like this. Now you’ve wasted my time, and you got a _boo-boo_. Now your mother will be yakking in my ear the whole night and it’s all your fault.”

“I’m sorry, Sir.”

“Sorry isn’t good enough.” Ash closed the distance between them. With his back straight, he stared down his nose at the small boy in front of him. “I will deal with you later. Go and wait at the truck.”

“Yes, Sir.” The boy turned around and even though he limped, he managed to march off. Ash Spenser looked around, found no one worthy to impress, and moved to the door to attend a meeting. He hoped it meant a mission. Sitting at home with his nagging wife and a brat of a son wasn’t what he had signed up for in life.

When the door closed behind him, Ensign Eric Blackburn stepped out of the shadows. His fists were still balled. He would’ve loved taking Ash Spenser down a peg or two but knew if he did it in front of the small boy, the boy would suffer the consequences. Instead, he kept to the shadows and waited for the senior chief to disappear into the building.

“I’m proud of you, Ensign.”

Eric turned around and saluted the man behind him. “Commander.”

Lieutenant Commander Harrington returned the salute. “I see you’ve been working on your temper.”

A slight blush crept up his neck and cheeks. “Yes, Sir.”

“That’s good.” Harrington sighed. “You will take care of the boy?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Harrington nodded and then shook his head. “Make sure he gets home. The teams are being spun up immediately. Spenser won’t have time to take the boy home.”

“I will personally take him home, Sir.”

“Thank you, Ensign.”

Eric saluted his commander again before it was his turn to march off. The difference was, it was expected of him to do so. It shouldn’t be expected of a six-year old boy.

He made a quick stop before he headed out to the parking lot. It was easy to spot Ash Spenser’s truck. What made him almost boil over with anger was the young boy who stood rigidly next to the passenger door. Eric noticed the moment the boy became aware of him as the small body became even more rigid.

Eric came to a halt next to the boy and his heart ached.

“Ensign Blackburn.” The boy didn’t even look at him as he greeted him.

Eric cocked his head. “You know my name?”

The boy nodded. “Yes, Sir.” He gave no explanation on how he knew the name.

“And you’re Clay?”

“Yes, Sir. Clay Spenser.”

“I saw you take a tumble earlier, you all right?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Eric nodded. He doubted Clay was all right, but if the boy was as stubborn as his father, it was going to take some doing in getting to admit that he was hurt. “Do you know what your father is?”

“A Navy SEAL, Sir.”

“Do you know what that means?”

“They keep our country safe, Sir.”

“That’s right.” Eric nodded. He’d gone on his haunches so that he could look Clay in the eyes. “And do they work as individuals or as a team?”

Clay frowned. “As a team, Sir.”

“Then you know that the team is only as strong as their weakest member?” Eric saw the moment Clay realized what he really asked.

Clay bowed his head. “My knees hurt, Sir.”

“Would you mind if I take a look?”

Clay kept his head bowed and didn’t respond.

“What’s wrong?” Eric frowned.

“I’m unsure if it’s allowed.”

He nodded. “Well, if we don’t treat it, the team will still not be at full strength, and we can’t have that, can we?” Logic seemed to be the best way to deal with the young six-year old.

Clay shook his head. “No, Sir. The team always comes before the individual, but after the mission.”

Eric wanted to scream out of frustration. He would give up everything he had in the world to punch Ash fucking Spenser right on the mouth. “Will you then let me have a look?”

“Yes, Sir.” Clay moved to the side so that the Ensign could have a better look. His left knee was swollen and decorated with a dark purple bruise. His right knee looked worse. It was severely bruised, the skin off, the wound raw and it seeped blood. Clay wasn’t sure, but it appeared there was something stuck in it as well. He groaned and swayed before he became rigid again.

“Ouch,” Eric grimaced at the injuries. He reached out and steadied Clay when he saw the boy sway. Clay’s knees were worse than what he thought it would be. It stunned him to realize how strong the kid was by not crying his eyes out and also being so stoic about his injuries. It also made him realize something else. These injuries weren’t caused by the tumble Clay took a few minutes ago. They were at least a couple of hours old. Eric decided that now was not the time to make inquiries. That would come later.

“I wanted to clean that up for you with this,” Eric spoke up as he held the anti-bacterial wipes in his hand. “But I have a feeling we need to head over to the infirmary so that they can take a closer look at it.”

“NO.” Clay moved back and once again came to attention. “It’s nothing, Sir. I will clean it at home.”

Eric let his shoulders sag. He had a feeling that Clay was refusing treatment not because he was scared, but because of what his asshole father would say. “And when will that be?”

“After the meeting, Sir.”

Eric nodded. “What’s the position if you’re here with your father and they get spun up?”

“Sir?” Clay turned and looked at the tarmac behind them. In the distance he spotted what appeared to be a C-30 airplane.

“What happens to you if your father and the team go on a mission? How do you get home?”

“I walk home, Sir.”

Eric was taken aback with the answer; it wasn’t one he’d expected. “Why?”

“I don’t understand the question. I apologize, Sir.”

Eric groaned. “Do me a favor, Clay, call me Eric. You make me feel really old when you call me sir.”

Clay remained quiet.

Eric wanted to slap himself. He should’ve known Clay wouldn’t be comfortable with familiarity. “Okay, what about uncle Eric, that better?”

Clay nodded slowly. “But, only when we’re alone, Sir. It’s not proper to call an officer anything else except on their rank.”

“Deal.” Eric grinned.

“Can you tell me why you walk home? Your mother can’t come and pick you up?”

Clay lowered his head and remained silent.

“Clay?” Eric gently lifted the boy’s head with his finger. “You understand what I asked you?”

Clay nodded.

“Can you answer me?” Eric asked as he realized that Clay wasn’t going to talk.

“My mom doesn’t drive, Sir. She’s ill.” Eric realized that the boy was going to keep on calling him Sir. It pained his heart. He frowned at Clay’s answer. He wasn’t up to date with all what happened in the teams, but he was sure that if Spenser’s wife was ill, he would’ve known about it. It also didn’t add up with Spenser’s remark earlier about Clay’s mother yapping in his ear all night.

“Do you know what’s wrong with her?”

“No, Sir.”

Eric nodded. “Okay. Well, you can’t walk with those busted knees, so I tell you what. Let’s get you checked out over at the base hospital and then I’ll give you a ride home.”

“I can walk, Sir.” With those words he tried to take a step forward, but only managed to tumble over as his knees had grown stiff from standing still for so long. He cried out in pain; tears leaked from his eyes at the pain spiked through his small body. Fortunately, Eric caught him before he face-planted.

“Easy, I’ve got you, buddy.” Eric didn’t even hesitate for a second as he picked the small boy up. He frowned when he felt how little the boy weighed. He held the boy against his chest and pressed Clay’s head down. The boy held his body stiff, but Eric felt the tears as they dripped on his shoulder and soaked his shirt. Once again, his heart ached for the young boy.

**o0o -- HC Bingo Round 10 -- o0o**

Eric entered the base hospital with Clay still in his arms. He’d realized that the boy had fallen asleep on his shoulder a few minutes ago. He nodded at the nurse behind the desk and in whispered tones he explained to her what the problem was.

“You’re not his father or guardian?” She asked as she came around the counter to take a closer look at the small boy.

“No. His father got spun up and I couldn’t take him home before his knees got treated.” Eric explained patiently. He took in her dark chocolate colored hair and the most intense gray eyes. She had a dimple on her left cheek. His gaze travelled down to her ring finger. It was bare. He couldn’t help but smile. There was something in the young woman that made him want to talk to her again. He made a mental note to make a plan to see her again without looking like a stalker of some kind. Eric looked up when she moved away.

The nurse nodded as moved back behind the counter. “His name?”

“Clay Spenser.”

She typed the information in and frowned. She tried to hide it when she saw the ensign looking at her.

“What’s wrong?”

She shook her head. “Nothing.”

“You want to try that again?” Eric stood up straight. He relaxed when the boy whimpered against his chest. He placed his hand on Clay’s back and gently rubbed it. The kid settled down immediately.

“I can’t tell you, it’s privileged information.” She continued frowning as she explained.

Eric sighed. He understood privileged, and, or, classified information. “Will the information hinder him in getting treated?”

“No.” The nurse smiled. “You can take him back to bay one. I’ll get someone to help you shortly.”

“Thank you.” Eric decided on a direct approach. He would talk to her again after Clay has been patched up. Maybe even get her telephone number. When Clay whimpered against his shoulder, he focused his attention back to the boy in his arms.

“I’ve got you, buddy,” he soothed the boy by rubbing his back again until they reached the narrow bed in the cubicle. For a moment he wondered if he had to lay the boy down, but then Clay’s hold on his neck tightened and Eric knew he wouldn’t be able to put him down. Instead, he got onto the narrow bed himself and waited patiently.

Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long before a young doctor entered the room. They quickly introduced themselves and Eric explained what the problem was.

“Well, then let’s see what we can do for the little man.” Doctor Ackerman pulled a rolling chair closer and took a seat.

Both men looked at one another and laughed. “This is not going to work.” Ackerman came to his feet. “You’ll have to lay him down.”

Eric really didn’t want to, but he knew the doctor was right. He nodded in agreement and gently lowered the boy to the bed. Clay’s face scrunched up and he whimpered softly. “Easy, buddy.” Eric gently rubbed the boy’s chest and sighed in relief when the small boy stayed asleep.

“He’s exhausted,” Ackerman whispered. He lightly held the small wrist between his fingers to take his pulse. It was normal. He quickly did a cursory examination before he turned his attention to the child’s busted knees.

He gently pressed down on the swollen knee, but still made sure that he didn’t cause the boy any unnecessary discomfort. “Definite soft tissue bruising on this knee, but nothing seems to be damaged. He’ll be stiff for a couple of days, but keeping his leg elevated, resting and icing it, will make sure it heals completely. I will prescribe some anti-inflammatory medication and something for pain if needed.”

Eric snorted. “I don’t think this young boy knows how to keep still, let alone rest for a couple of days, or even keep off his feet.”

Doctor Ackerman grinned. “It always amazes me how much energy children have. I can only hope that he’ll take it easy for a day or two.” He then moved to the right knee. “Ouch, seems he took a nasty fall on this one.”

“More than once.”

“I can see that. I’ll have to clean it out so that it doesn’t get infected.” Ackerman first reached for a pair of sterilized tweezers and with a gentle touch he removed the small stones embedded in the knee. After he made sure there was no foreign material left within the knee, he reached for a small bottle with a spray nozzle attached. He smiled when he saw the ensign frowning. “Not the first time I have to clean a scraped knee. This spray bottle works better as we then touch the knee less and cleans it at the same time.” The dried blood softened and ran down the knee. He gently swabbed it away and kept on spraying and swabbing until it was clean.

“No soap?”

“I’ll put on some antibiotic ointment just to make sure we prevent it from getting infected and then we’ll cover it up with an awesome bandage.”

“Awesome bandage?” Eric questioned.

“Yeah, they’ve got cartoon characters on them. The kids love them.”

Eric nodded at the information. He kept a close eye on the still sleeping boy while the doctor finished up tending the wound.

“Do you know how he got injured?”

Eric shook his head. “I saw him stumble and go down near our offices, but that wasn’t a hard fall and it didn’t cause those injuries. As for how they happened, I’ve got no idea. I haven’t had the chance to ask him myself.”

Ackerman nodded. “Will you be taking him to his home, or will someone come and pick him up here?”

Eric sighed. “I’ll take him home. His father is a SEAL and they got spun up. Clay told me his mother was ill and that she didn’t drive.”

“He was on base with his father when the team got spun up?” He frowned at the information. It didn’t make sense why a father would bring his kid onto the base if there was a possibility that they might be called up. It was a real concern. And in the medical file of this young boy there was more than one concern already raised.

Something in the doctor’s voice made Eric aware once again of the fact that it seemed that the medical personnel knew more about Clay’s home circumstances and medical history than what should be normal. “It was an emergency.” He had no idea why he lied, but something told him that should he say anything else, Clay’s future might be in jeopardy. He would rather find out on his own what had happened before taking any action.

“I can imagine something like that happening.”

The doctor seemed satisfied with the explanation and Eric sighed silently in relief. His attention got drawn back to the bed as the small boy whimpered and began moving around.

“Seems like someone is about to wake up.” The doctor moved back so that when the boy opened his eyes, he would notice Eric first.

Eric placed a comforting hand on Clay’s chest and spoke to him softly. He didn’t want the boy to wake up and then panic when he realized he was not at home. Eric smiled when Clay scrunched up his nose, wiggled it as if he was sniffing the air, frowned, sighed and then finally he opened his eyes. For a moment Eric worried that the boy might panic, but then his eyes landed on Eric and he visibly relaxed.

“You have a good nap, buddy?” Eric inquired.

“Yes, Sir.” Clay looked around. He spotted the doctor and his breath hitched. He tried to move away but hissed as his knees objected in him moving about.

“Easy, Clay, you’re safe.” Eric helped the boy to sit up straight and placed his hand on Clay’s back. He gently rubbed it and could feel the boy relaxing under his hand. “This is Doctor Ackerman. He cleaned that busted knee of yours.”

Clay glanced at the doctor and then down at his knees. “Batman.” He grinned.

“You like Batman?” Eric asked.

“He’s awesome.” Clay took a deep breath and started to tell Eric all he knew about Bruce Wayne, the Batmobile, the batcave, the bat-signal, and anything else he could think of.

“I have to agree, he is awesome.” Eric smiled. He nodded at the doctor. “Can I take him home?”

“Sure.” The doctor watched the small boy. “No running around for a few days, okay. That left knee of yours needs to rest for a bit before you can start playing again.”

Clay stared at him, he looked at Eric, and nodded. “Yes, Sir. I understand. No running around. I will behave.”

The two grownups shared a look. Not one of them comment on the fact that Clay accepted the limitation placed on him so easily.

“Before I forget, how did you manage to bang your knees up like that? Were you playing?”

Clay lowered his head and bit down on his bottom lip. “I was clumsy, and I got hurt.” He stated it as a given fact.

Eric had a feeling that if he pushed Clay more, the boy might slam shut. He nodded. “Well, then let’s get you home. Your mother must be worried already.” Eric reached out to help Clay up and was surprised to find the boy settle down immediately against his chest. His little arms tight around Eric’s neck.

“Thank you, Doctor.” Eric reached out and shook the man’s hand.

Clay lifted his head from Eric’s shoulder. “Thank you, Sir.”

Doctor Ackerman smiled. “Glad that I could help, Clay. I hope your knees feel better soon.” He watched as man and child exited the examination bay. When they disappeared from his sight, he sighed. It was the first time he treated Clay Spenser, but he was well aware of the boy’s history. He came here too often. Either with sprained wrists or ankles, a broken leg, a hairline fracture in his arm, and once a concussion. Every time there was an explanation given, but the personnel had noticed. Notes were made and child services had been called in once before. An investigation was held, but they could find no evidence of any abuse. No one believed that. And tonight, Clay was back. At least this time around the injuries he sustained were minor and it’s common enough for children to trip and fall. He would write it up in Clay’s file, but he wouldn’t let child services know. Not this time around.

**o0o -- HC Bingo Round 10 -- o0o**

Eric kept his pace slow as he and Clay made it up the driveway to Clay’s home. He’d offered to carry the boy again, but Clay had stubbornly refused and stated that he was fine to walk. Not even the reminder that he shouldn’t be overdoing it, persuaded the young boy.

When they reached the porch, Eric noticed that the house appeared dark. “Your mother home?”

Clay nodded. He reached out and turned the doorknob. The door swung inwards and the boy and the man behind him stepped into the house. Clay reached for the light switch next to the door and the room lit up. He turned and looked up at the man next to him. “Uncle Eric?” he whispered.

Eric smiled. It seemed that Clay had finally decided that he could be trusted enough to be called something else other than sir. “Yes, Clay?” Eric followed Clay’s cue and kept his voice low.

“Thank you for helping me.”

Eric was surprised when Clay stepped closer and hugged him hard around his legs. He placed his hand on the top of Clay’s head. “I was happy to help.”

Clay wanted to reply, but a crash from deeper into the house, made him spin around. “Mom,” he gasped and started to hob-run to where the sound came from.

Eric didn’t hesitate for one second but followed after the boy. They passed two closed doors and stopped at the last door at the end of the hallway. It stood partially open. He watched as Clay pushed it open wide and stepped into the room. It appeared to be the main bedroom and would’ve been blanketed in total darkness if it wasn’t for a small light that emanated a soft glow around the room.

“Mom?” Clay whispered. “Are you all right?”

Eric watched as the boy approached the bed with caution, almost as if he was afraid of what would happen if he moved too fast. Clay’s approached angered him. No child should ever be afraid to approach the bed of a parent. They were supposed to be able to jump on it in a fit of giggles, snuggling close to those people who are there to keep them safe from the dangers of the world. Clay received no reply.

“Mom?” Clay took a single step closer.

“Ash?” The female voice sounded slurred.

“No, mom, it’s Clay. Dad has been spun up. Are you all right?” Clay remained where he was.

“Fucking bastard.” Her voice was gruff, and she moved sluggishly on the bed.

Eric stepped closer as Clay stepped away. He balled his fists. Clay was right, his mom was ill, but there was nothing physically wrong with her. She was drunk. “Mrs. Spenser?” Eric saw the moment the woman realized there was another person in her room.

She turned on her side and groaned softly. “Who are you?” She lifted her head.

“Ensign Blackburn, ma’am. Your husband was spun up, I brought Clay home. He had a bit of a stumble on Base.” Eric managed not to cringe when he took in the state of her eye. He wondered what her excuse would be if he asked. He could guess – she walked into a door.

“Always so clumsy.” As an afterthought, she added, “just like me.”

Eric noted that she didn’t even look at Clay. “He’s got a bit of a swollen knee and should take it easy for a day or two.”

She didn’t respond. Instead, she turned, plopped herself up on her elbow and reached for something on the bedside table.

Eric watched as her hand trembled as she took the glass and took a deep gulp of the liquid that appeared to be water. He had his doubts. “Clay informed me that you’re ill. How are you feeling?”

“Fine.”

The word grated on his nerves. He now understood where Clay got the word from. “That’s good to hear,” he uttered the words through clenched teeth. He glared at her when he noticed she stared at him.

“Clay?”

“Yes, mom?”

Eric noted the boy once again stood at attention, or at least as rigid as possible given the state of his knees.

“Get yourself something to eat and go take a bath.” She still didn’t look at the boy.

“Yes, mom,” Clay answered immediately. He turned and made his way back to the door. He came to a halt in front of Eric. “Thank you, Ensign Blackburn for your assistance today.”

Eric squatted down to the boy’s eye level. “It was no problem, Clay. Remember to take it easy, and I hope those knees of yours feel better soon.” He smiled when the boy launched himself into his arms. He hugged Clay hard and it appeared that Clay was reluctant to let him go. Finally, the boy stepped back. Eric smiled again. “Have a good night, Clay.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Clay looked back at his mom once more and then left the room.

Eric rose to his feet. “May I?” He indicated to the bedroom door but didn’t wait for permission before he closed it.

“You want to preach to me, Ensign?” Clay’s mother had pushed herself up and now sat up straight in bed.

“No, ma’am. It’s not my place to preach, but I can’t help but wonder, why do you hate your son so much?” He saw the blood drain from her face.

“I don’t hate him. I could never hate him. I love him more than I love myself.”

Eric snorted. “You have a weird way of showing it.”

She bowed her head. “Because I don’t look at him?”

Eric remained quiet.

She swallowed hard. “I don’t look at him because I don’t want to see the shame he feels for me in his eyes. I’ve let him down. I don’t deserve him as a son.” She looked up. Unshed tears lingered in her eyes.

“I’ve seen him look at you, ma’am, and there’s no shame for you. What I do see is apprehension, I would even go so far as to say fear.”

Her head snapped up, she brought a trembling hand up and covered her mouth. She shook her head. She opened her mouth, but Eric interrupted her.

“He’s afraid. I’m unsure if he’s afraid of you, or of this situation. I don’t have children, but I do know, that no six-year old boy should be afraid to approach his own mother.” She started to sob harder, but Eric didn’t move. He had no idea if it were real tears, or crocodile tears.

“I never wanted this for him.”

“Then why don’t you leave?” Eric knew it wasn’t always as simple as it sounded.

She snorted. “I tried. He came for me and brought me back. I spent two weeks in the hospital after that. He promised that if I walked away again, he’d kill me. I can’t.”

“And what about Clay? What about your son?”

She gave no reply.

“Do you want your husband to kill your son? You know that’s a possibility.”

She sat with her head bowed and the silence stretched out between them. “My parents are missionaries in Liberia.”

“How long have they been there?”

“Almost three years. On the odd occasion I talk to them, they always ask how Clay is doing. He’s their only grandchild. They don’t have much, but they’ve indicated that they would love for him to come and visit.”

“Then, if you can’t leave your husband, put your child on a plane and send him to safety.” Eric didn’t add that he thought that Ash Spenser would not be bothered in getting his child back. He’d heard the man grumble before of being tied down by a wife and a bratty kid. If she didn’t want to get away from an abusive husband at least she could make sure her child was safe.

“I don’t have the money for a ticket.”

“You really want to keep your boy safe, or do you want the money to buy more booze?”

Her eyes flashed with anger. “I may be a drunk, but I always make sure my child’s needs are met.”

“And his emotional needs? The fact that he has to live in this toxic environment?”

She remained silent.

Eric sighed. “Your husband’s team, as I said, was spun up earlier today. I don’t have all the details, but I know they’ll be gone for at least two weeks. Decide what you want to do.” Eric made his way back to the door. When he reached for the knob, she spoke up again.

“I love my child.”

“Then prove it.” Eric opened the door and walked out.

**o0o -- HC Bingo Round 10 -- o0o**

**Joint Expeditionary Base-Little Creek**

**October 2017**

When Eric realized that Bravo team needed someone who spoke a specific local tribal dialect from Liberia, his first call was to Adam. The Green team leader had no problem with his request, and personally made sure that Clay was available for the mission.

Both men were secretly pleased at the turn of events. It was the perfect way to introduce Clay to Bravo team. They both hoped that the talented SEAL, but also a very cheeky one, would realize his worth in gold, while at the same time, he checked his ego in at the door. If that happened, it would be an open and shut case. Clay Spenser would be the new rookie on DEVGRU’s Bravo team.

Now, two weeks later, Eric stood in the door and watched the distraught man who sobbed as he kneeled in the middle of the room. Adam had called him after the training accident. Between the two of them, they’d made sure that the rest of the Green team stayed away from the barracks for a while longer, leaving Clay all alone and giving him an opportunity to grief.

Silently Eric stepped into the room and came to a halt behind the young twenty-six-year-old SEAL. He gently reached out and placed his hand in the middle of Clay’s back. “I’ve got you, buddy,” Eric repeated the same words he uttered to Clay twenty-years ago.

In an instant, Clay managed to turn around while still on his knees, and he flung himself at Eric’s legs. He continued to sob.

Eric did the only thing he could do. He gently rubbed Clay’s back until the younger man finally calmed down. He helped Clay up and the two of them sat down on the nearest bunk. “I’m sorry, Clay.”

Clay nodded and wiped his eyes. “Thank you, Sir.”

Eric smiled. He knew it was too early for Clay to talk about Brian’s death. “Still unable to call me uncle? Although, it will sound very weird if you did so now.”

Clay gave him a weak smile. “You saved my life. And I mean more than just literally.” He looked Eric in the eyes.

“When did you find out?” Eric posted the question.

“That you’re the one that helped my mom to get me to my grandparents in Liberia?”

It was Eric’s turn to nod.

“Unfortunately, only after her death. Ash sent all her stuff to me, and in one of the boxes, I found a bunch of letters she never posted to me. In one of them, she explained everything.” He rubbed his hand across his knees. “At first, I wanted to hate you, you took me away from my mother, but then I realized, if it wasn’t for you, I don’t know where I would’ve ended up. Most likely dead.”

“And yet you became a SEAL like Ash?” It was something Eric had been wondering about from the moment he had learned that Clay became a SEAL.

“No. If you think I became a SEAL because of Ash, you’ve got it wrong, Sir. I didn’t become a SEAL to follow in his footsteps, I became one to erase his footsteps. But there’s also another reason.”

“What’s that?”

“I became a SEAL because of you, Sir. I remembered the kindness you showed to me that night and it was because of that, that I decided to join the Navy. But I didn’t want to become a cake eater. The only option left for me – becoming a SEAL. It was the best decision I’ve ever made. Thank you, Sir.”

Clay’s words made Eric proud. “You also had an impact on my life.” Eric turned the wedding band on his finger. “I don’t think you’ll remember, but when I took you to the base hospital, there was a nurse on duty that made an impression on me. I managed to get her phone number and I asked her out on a date. We’ve now been married for nineteen years.”

“Wow! That’s great. Wait until I tell Brian…” Clay’s smile disappeared, and he lowered his head. “But I can’t. He’s dead. I won’t be able to tell him anything anymore.”

Eric sighed and placed his hand on Clay’s back. “Just because he’s no longer here, doesn’t mean you can’t talk to him anymore, Clay.”

“You believe that?” Clay gazed up. His eyes were red and puffy.

“I do. I still talk to my dad every day. Now that I’m in charge of Bravo team, I talk to him more than once a day.” He grinned. “I need to. It’s one of the few things that still keeps me sane.”

“Do I stand a chance with Bravo team?”

Eric looked long at Clay. “You finally managed to pull your head out of your ass, and that was a huge turning point for you. Continue doing your best, get through the last advance SERE and kill-house training, and you’ll get drafted to Bravo team.”

“I can do that.” Clay said with confidence.

“I know you can.” Eric slapped Clay lightly on the back. “My door will always be open to you, Clay. If at any stage you need to talk, don’t hesitate to come and look me up. I will listen every time.”

Clay came to his feet. “Thank you, Sir.”

Eric followed suit, and before he could say a word, Clay hugged him again. Knowing that the barracks were empty, Eric had no problem in returning the hug. His hand rubbed up and down Clay’s back. He felt Clay snicker against his shoulder. “What’s so funny?”

“You still give the best back rubs ever, Sir,” Clay responded with a tiny sparkle visible in his eyes.

Eric burst out laughing. “Watch yourself, Petty Officer Spenser.”

“Yes, Sir.” Clay replied, still grinning, and then came to attention. He saluted the high-ranking officer. “Thank you again, Sir.”

Eric returned the salute and exited the room. Clay would have some tough days ahead of him, but he was certain that although Clay would come out on the other side a bit dented, he would still be intact. He was going to be a huge asset to Bravo team.

**The End**


End file.
